Heartbreaking Coincidence
by KeepCalmYourALovatic
Summary: "That means your my Brother"I Said in Disgust."I Am not happy about this Either Monroe"He Said Looking at me up and Down
1. Love Story

**Hey guys this is my new Story,I hope you enjoy it :):):):):),When I first Started reading Fanfiction,I Read a story called WHAT,It was the same idea,But the Author deleted it and I really miss it,So I decided to use the idea but my story is totally diffrent than her's.:)**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Check out my other Story He's Back and my Collaboration with OceanBlueLiz the story is Called Sorry the link of it is on my profile.:):):)**

**Review :)**

**Sonny Pov**

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know~Taylor Swift:Love Story_

I Grinned in the mirror as I saw my Reflection,I was in a One shoulder thigh length dress,My Black Elbow lenght hair was Curled,I had hoop earings on,I Had Gold and blue pumps on,and Finally I had a Light pink lipgloss,Pink Shadow,and light blue eyeshadow,My nails were painted in blue,It reminded me of Chad's eyes,But his eyes Looked Better.

"Why are you all dressed up?"Tawni asked Coming in the dressing room with a Magazine in her hand and Ice Coffee in the other.

"My Mom wants me to meet her New Boyfriend,His Name Is Dylan"I Grinned Grabbing my White Clutch.

"I Know lots of Dylans,Last Name?"She sat down on her tiger printed couch and looked at me.

"I Don't know,She didn't Say"I Shrugged.

"See you tomorrow,Oh and She said he has a cute son,Maybe I'll set you up"I Winked at her and walked out.

I Got into my car and my Phone vibrated in my Clutch.

"Hey Mom"I Said Starting the engine and driving.

"Where are you?"She Shrieked."You and his Son are late"

"Well I guess we have alot in Common"I Joked as I turned right.

"Mom relax I'll be there in no time"I Said as I heared her sigh.

"Ok Honey I love you"I Smiled.

"I Love you too mom"I hung up and Smile.

"This is the life"I Whispered to myself Smiling.I parked my car infront of Osteria Mozza and got out locking my car door.I Saw a Black Convertable next to mine.

_This Car looks Familiar _I thought.

I Shrugged and walked into the restaurant and saw my mom and Dylan I guess sitting there with a Blonde haired guy facing them.

_He looks Familiar _I though again.

"Hey Mom,I am Sorry I am Late"I Said Hugging her.

"Sonny"I Heared a voice say,No,No,No way,It couldn't be,I turned around and gasped.

"Chad?"I Asked"What are you doing here?"

"So I guess Connie is your mom"He Smirked.

"No Shit"

"Sonny,What did I tell you about cursing"My mom Sighed.

"You must be Dylan I am Sonny"I Said Shaking his hands.

"Hi Sonny,I Am Dylan"He kissed my Cheek.

"Mom Can I Talk to you"My voice Cracked.

"Sure Honey"She got up and I Dragged her to the bathroom.

"Your Dating Chad's Dad"I Whispered.

"You know Chad?"She asked.

"Yes he's my Frenemy"

"Frenemy"My Mom raised her eyebrow.

"Yes,Friend/Enemy duh"

"Honey Please,I Really Love Jack"She pouted.

"Fine let's go"I Said walking out.

"Were back"I Said as My mom and I sat down,I Sat next to Chad and sighed.

**Chad Pov**

"You Know Alison?"Dad asked.

"Sonny"I Corrected.

"How do you know her?"

"She works on Chuckle City"My dad nodded,

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating her mom"I Sighed and took a sip of water.

"How am I Supposed to know Connie is Sonny's Mom,There are a millions of Monroe's in the world"He said Drinking his whine.

"Were Back"Sonny Said taking a seat next to me While her mom took a seat next to my dad.

"So are you guys friends"Connie asked.

"You can Say that"I Said,Dad Looked at us in a weird way.

"It's Complicated"Sonny Corected.

"What She said"Sonny Rolled her eyes at me.

**Sonny pov**

"Well it's been a great night,I have an anouncment"Jack got up.

"Oh no,He's not gonna"Chad whispered.

"What" I Whispered to him.

"He's Gonna propose"I Spat.

"Pfft no,What makes you say that"I Said taking a sip of my water.

"Connie Monroe,Will you marry me"He said,I Spit my water at Chad,He groaned and wiped his suite and face.

"Yes,Yes"My mom Whispered and kissed.

"That means your my Brother"I Said in Disgust.

"I Am not happy about this Either Monroe"He Said Looking at me up and Down.

**Review and Tell me what you think. :)**


	2. I Hate Everything About You

**OMG 6 REVIEWS FOR 1 CHAPTER,That never really happened to me,You Guys are awesome!**

**I am Sorry for not updating I Was so busy with 10 Weeks left and were done with school and I Can update all the time until your sick of me LOL**

**Love you all**

**Update and Thanks AGAIN!**

* * *

**Sonny Pov**

_~I Hate Everything about you Why Do I Love you Baby~I Hate everything about you:Three days grace._

"You Just had to say you need to go Shopping"Chad said.

I Told my mom I was going Shopping and She told me to take Chad with me so we can spend time together.

"You Either stop Complaining or you can leave"I Spat as I Tried on Some shoes.

"I Am here now aren't I"He Spat back,I Rolled my eyes.

"I Just Can't believe my Dad would get married and get rid off his Freedom"He said Dramatically.

"Yo"I Snapped my fingers infront of his face.

"This is the Mall Not the Falls"I Said Slowly.

"Comedians"He said looking at me in disgust,I Just rolled my eyes and walked to the cashier and payed for the shoes.

"You know what's The wrost thing,Is that when the get married,I have to live with you,I Can't even talk to you without fighting,Let alone live with"I Said.

"We Should break them up"He said.

"No"I Said walking into forever 21 and walking to the short sections.

"Why"He whined.  
"Thats now nice,I am not gonna break up Love"I Said.

"You can't buy this"He said Pointing at the white ripped jeans in my hands.

"And Why is That"I Smirked putting a hand on my hip.

"Its too short"He said shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Its short because there shorts duh"I Rolled my eyes.

"Aww look at you Pretending to be all protective"I Laughed.

"Chad Listen,Just Because our parented are getting married dosn't mean I Really Consider you as a Brother,Infact I don't consider you anything at all"I Said.

"Good to know"He spat and walked,I Suddenly felt bad.

"I am Such a Jerk"I Whispered to myself.

...

I Walked into Chad's house with my Shopping bags in my hand,I Walked upstairs to his room.I Opened the door and say him laying on his bed.

"What do you want?"He asked looking up.

"I am Sorry Chad,I Was being a Jerk"I Said putting my bags down and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah you were"He chuckled.

"I Know and I am Sorry"I Grabbed the forever 21 bag.

"I Know you didn't want me to buy the shorts,So instead I got these"I Pulled out White Skinny Jeans,As Smile Slowly formed on his Face.

"I Am Really Sorry"I got up and Hugged me tight.

"I Love you brother"I Said Hugging him tight.

"I Love you too Sister"He Chuckled.

_But what If I Loved him more than a brother?_

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys So here's the thing thanks for all the reviews but I have some news,I Know alot of you liked this story but I am going to put it on hold for a While same goes for 'He's back and Sorry"**_

_**our last month in school and its full of quizes I really need to focus espicially on Math.**_

_**And My health isn't that good Latley,I've been sick and I've been dealing with stuff like Heartbreak and i've been struggling with cutting so I really need to focus on my self for a whole.**_

_**But i'll be back in the begining june :).**_

_**I Know its a Long time but there's a Million of stories better than mine and I promuse those days will go by very fast.**_

_**I Really hope you guys understand,I've been really stressed latley.**_

_**You guys can PM :) Anytime you want I'll Answer :)**_

_**Love you All**_

_**Tell me what you think in a review**_


	4. Prettiest Thing

**Hey Guys,I am Back,So I just wanted to say thank you for all the support you guys gave me,Your really Awesome,It's Summer now and I am exremly happy.**

**So Enjoy and Review.**

**PS:I Decided not to wait till June,Cause I could never stop writing :)**

* * *

**Sonny Pov**

_~Fell so hard, I fell so hard  
I fell in love~Prettiest Thing:Oh Darling._

"Are you ok?"I Asked as my mom threw up in the toilet again,Me and Chad stood in the bathroom,He has a Ginger Ale in his hand while I Was holding my mom's hair with one hand and a tooth brush in my other.

"I Think"She said wiping her mouth with a wash cloth.

"No Offense but you Sound horrible"Chad said,I Kicked him in the shin and He yelped.

"Non Taken"She said Brushing her teeth infront of the mirror.

"Here"Chad Handed her the soda and she took a large swig.

"Maybe you should go to the Doctor and Check out what's wrong,This is the fourth time you threw up this week"I Said.

"Yeah I Already made an appointment I am going now"She kissed my cheek and ruffled Chad's Hair.

My mom and I moved in the cooper's Manison 2 months after the proposal,My Room was right next to Chad,We both had a Door between us that we can open to get into each other's room,If we needed something.

Me and Chad set out diffrences aside and desided to Support our parents in there marriage,Chad and I helped My mom and his dad in every little detail for the Cake tasting to the venue to the flowers and the 's dad's Best friend Lenon was helping us too,He's been a big Support and A great guy.

"I Bet your mom is pregnant"Chad said as I followed him to the white leather Couch in the Living room.

"I Bet she just has a Virus"I Said Sitting next to him and Lifting my legs so they were in his lap.

"I Am not your coffee table"He said and pushed my legs,I pouted he sighed and lifted them up making me augh,"And Don't be a Smart ass its Obvouise She's pregnant,Morning Sickness,Dizzy,and when we went to Dinner yesterday she ate everything in the restaurant"I Laughed loudley.

"Maybe She was just tired"I Shrugged.

"She's Pregnant"He insisted.

"Fine if your right I'll pay you twenty dollars"I Said.

"I have money,I want you to make me breakfest for a week"

"Deal and if I win you do the same for me"I Said shaking his hand.

"What's up Kids"Lenon said walking into the living room.

"Connie is pregnant"Chad said,Lenon's eyes light up.

"Really"He asked.

"I Bet she only has a virus"I Said glaring at Chad,He rolled his eyes.

"I Gotta go"Lenon said and ran out of the room.

"That's weird"Chad said,I Nodded,My phone beeped in my Jeans I pulled it out and saw a text message from my mom,_She Knows how to text?._

_Go Check on my dress in the tailor and Try your on xxx_

_Mom._

"You have to drive me to the Tailor"I Said Covering my mouth as I yawned.

"Why?"He asked.

"My mom told me to Check on her dress and try on mine"I Said.

"Why Don't you Drive?"He asked.

"I am tired,Duh"I Said

**Chad pov.**

"It looks great"Sonny Said as She saw her mom's took a Picture of the dress and Sent it to her mom.

"but my Mom want's it to be Strapless"Sonny said.

"Were you going?"I Asked as I saw her walking away.

"I have to try my dress on"She giggled.

"Shit"I muttered as I looked at Sonny Minutes later,She has a Dark tight blue dress on,It was Strapless and mermaid Style,It made her look more beautifull than before,Her dark curls fell on her face and she pushed them away.

"So What do you think?"She asked.

"You Look wow"I said getting up.

"Thanks"She grinned.

She Looked amazing,In my eyes she was the prettiest girl in my eyes,I love having her as a sister.

_Admit it,You love her more than a Sister._

* * *

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwww.**


	5. Down To Earth

_**Hey Guys thank you so Much for all the sweet reviews,and thanks for supporting me on this story,Your all awesome.**_

_**So I Have a qouestion and your going to have to tell me the truth Deal?**_

_**My Story "He's Back" Is it boring?Or is it as not as good as This Story?Or it became week?**_

_**Tell me the truth please**_

_**Enjoy and REVIEW**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov**_

_So we fight (so we fight) through the hurt (through the hurt)  
And we cry and cry and cry and cry  
And we live (and we live) and we learn (and we learn)  
And we try and try and try and try_

So it's up to you and it's up to me  
That we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth  
Down to Earth, down to Earth  
On our way back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth,  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth, back down to Earth~Down To eart:Justin Beiber

"Ewww"I Said covering my face with my hand.

"Sonny a Baby is a Good thing"My mom said and Dylan laughed

"Oh not the baby the fact that you can still can have sex"Chad Laughed and high fived me.

"Is it a girl or a boy"Chad asked,I Flicked his head.

"She has to be 4 months to know"I Said in a duh tune.

"So did your dress fit"

"Yup she looked great"Chad said,I Looked down and blushed.

"Well Were having an Engagement party tomorrow night,So be ready"Dyaln said and wrapped his arm around my mom's waist as they walked out of my room.

"I am So not in a mood to party"Chad said laying back on my bed.

"I Would never expect you to say that"I let out a fake gasp and he laughed.

"Well I am going Shopping,I Have to get a new dress for tomorrow and I advice you to do the same"I Demanded.

"Get a dress?"He looked up.

"No"I Laughed and Grabbed my phone and dialed tawni's number.

"Tawni Hart "Tawni said.

"Hey Tawn I need a favour"I Said walking out of the room.

"If you want help with Shopping Sure,Anything else No"She said.

"Well Come Pick me up girl"I Said Grinning.

"Yay"She hung up and I Chuckled.

I Walked back to my room and Chad wasn't there,I Shrugged I guess he went back to his room.I Got dressed in a Blue short jumpsuit and White Sandales.

_**Chad Pov**_

"So Let me get this Straight,Your In Love With your Sister"Portlyn Said Slowly,I Nodded,We were Sitting in my dressing room.

"That's Disgusting"She said,I Rolled my eyes.

"She isn't my sister till our parents get married,Focus Portlyn"She nodded.

"Ok Sorry"She Sat down next to me and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I Think I've loved her for a long time,It just took me a while to realize it"I Said.

"Aww Chad that's so sweet,Can you tell Skylar to be romantic like you"She said.

"Mention This to Anyone and you dead"I Threatned.

**Sonny Pov**

"No That's too Gold"I Said going through the rack of dresses.

"Sonny"Tawni Whine,"I Can't believe I am sayying this but I am tired of Shopping,You look good in Everything you wore"

"Why Do you wanna look so perfect,No Body is perfect"She said.

"Exept me"She giggled.

"Weren't you the one who always said a Girl has to look perfect"I Said.

"I Know what this is about"She Smirked.

"You wanna Look good for Chad"She Squealed.

"Pfffft What are you talking about"I Said in a high pitched voice,_Damn my high voice._

"Lair,I Knew you were In Love with him"She said as I Walked in to the fitting room.

"Even if I am it's too late"I Said Putting my dress on.

"Were going to be Sister and brother in a month,It's too late"I Yelled.I Looked in the mirror and grinned.

"This is the one"I Whispered and walked out of the fitting room to show Tawni the dress.

"Wow you Look Amazing"She said.

_**Chad pov**_

"Wow"I Whispered as Sonny walked downstairs,She was wearing a Black strapless dress,It was short from the front and long at the back it had a gold metal belt in the middle,She looked amazin and showed off her Black hair was straightened and it stopped in the middle of her feet were covered in black heels.

"Do I Look ok?"She asked Smiling.

"You look more than ok"I Said,"Infact you look amazin"I Said taking her hand and leading her down the last steps.

"You both look so cute"Connie gushed,She was wearing a White Strapless dress that stopped at her knee.

"Thanks"Sonny said.

Later that Night,I Sat on one of the chairs and watched Sonny Laugh and Dance with blondie,She was killing me more than she ever did,She looked amazing,She looked Sexy,She's everything I want in a girl,But She's my Sister,I Mean She will be my sister.

It Killed me on the inside knowing we could never be together,Knowing that I Couldn't kiss her or touch her,I wasted 2 years of knowing her with bickering,If I asked her out our parents wouldn't get married,I Was just ignoring my feeling and look were it got me.I Guess when you find Love you have to Chase it as fast as you can before it's too late.

I Am sitting here and wondering will I ever find a Girl like Sonny?,A Girl that fights with me if I am speaking in third person?,A girl that shows me the real me?,A Beautifull,Simple,Funny and down to earth girl?,Sonny took my heart and I don't think i'll ever get it back,She made me fall in Love,She made me realize what love really is.

I Feel like I have this phobia of Sonny Dieng or leaving me,I would cry and cry and cry,I Never want Sonny to be away from me,I Always want her next to me,By my side,Before I die I just want on thing,Is to hear Sonny say _I Love You _To me.

I got up and walked out to the beach,Since the house me and my dad owned was a beach house,I Sat down on the big rock and Sighed.

"Never in my life have I expected to See Chad Dylan Cooper Sitting alone on an Empty beach not partying"I heared a voice say,I Smiled as I saw Sonny sit next to me on the rock barefoot.

"Well this right here is Chad Not Chad Dylan Cooper"I Said rolling my eyes as I said my full name.

"And What's the diffrence between the two?"She asked.

"Well"I Took a breath and Looked at the sky."When I am Chad Dylan Cooper,I only talk aboout my self in third person and I would be either Drinking,Watching myself on TV,Doing and Interview or telling Someone how amazing I am"

"So Technicaly when Your CDC Your an Ass Whole"She said making me Chuckle.

"Exactly But"I Moved Closer to her face and hered her breath hitch in her throat."Chad Likes to be alone,Hates being a Celebrity sometimes,Hates being the centre of attention,Care about other people and Espicially his little Sister"I Whispered taking her hand in mine.

"I Really hate Chad Dylan Cooper than"I Chuckled,"Cause he's been covering up the real you"She Whispered.

"I am Always the real me around you"She Smiled."You bring out the real me".

"Good to know"She Whispered,She Looked down and I Lifted her Chin up and looked into her brown eyes,We both Started to lean in my lips covered her's.

She Kissed back Slowly and I Cupped her neck,She Squeezed my other hand and Sighed into the kiss,We Pulled away and She looked at me her eyes started to water.

She got up and Wiped her eyes,I Pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight.

I Knew Why She was Crying.

Because we couldn't be together.

My eyes watered as I kissed her head.

* * *

_**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THIN! 10 reviews=Fast Update**_


	6. All I Cried Out

_**Thank You guys so Much for all the reviews you guys are really Awesome.**_

_**Enjoy and Please review**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov**_

_All alone on a Sunday morning  
Outside I see the rain is falling  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying~All I Cried out~Allure_

I Sighed as I Watched Tawni look through her closet,It's been a week since the incedent and I've been staying at Tawni's.I Couldn't face Chad,It hurts too much,The wedding is in a week and I Don't know if I could be there without breaking down.

I Picked up my phone and went through my contacts,I stopped at Chad's name I wanted to press the dial button so badly but I couldn't,I locked my phone and set it on my stomach and sighed.

"You Serouisely need to face Chad,You can't keep on hiding from him"Tawni said.

"When did I ever hide from him"I Said Sitting up.

"You saw him walking in the hallway and you went under Josh's mail cart"She raised her eyebrow at me and I sighed.

I Ran my fingers through my hair and looked at my feet.

"I Just Can't face him tawn,I just can't"I Whispered.

"Why?"She asked.

"Tawni I Could never be with him,Our parents are getting married in a week,It's over,I Can't be selfish and tell them not to get married,I Can't break Love Tawni,Ever since my dad left I've never seen my mom this happy and I am not ruining that"I Said Getting up.

"I am Sorry Sonny,You really don't deserve this"She said.

"It's not your fault,I Just have to deal with it"I Said and walked into the guest room,I Laid on my bed and Sighed.

My phone lit up in my hand and Chad's name flashed on the screen,I gasped and sat up,I Pressed the answer button and lifted my phone to my ear.

"Sonny?"He's angelic voice said.I Quickley hung up and turned off my phone.

I Grabbed a pink pillow and hugged it tight to me,Letting the tears fall from my face.

I Love him,And I Can't do anything about it,It's too late now,I Am going to loose him in a week,I Can't kiss him again like I did a week ago,I Can't hug him tight and cry in his leather jacket anymore,I Could never be His Girlfriend,Fiance or Wife,I Would be his Little step sister forever.

That would open chance for other girls to be his,His lips would cover another girl's lips,Another girl would be in his arms,It wasn't going to be me.

_It will never be me._

**Chad pov**

_6 Days later._

I Sighed as she hung up,I Threw my phone on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair,I Knew she was hurt,I Was hurt too,I Couldn't Sleep,Eat,Act,Do anything.I Had her on my mind all the time.

I Cried and I never cry,I am a man,I am an 18 year old guy I Don't cry,But things are diffrent with Sonny,She makes me do things,things I swore i'll never do.

The days were passing by so fast,The last time I called her was a week ago,I called her again and She didn't answer.

Tomorrow is the day,The day I didn't want to come,The wedding,It's the day were Me and Sonny are going to be legally Sibilings,I Can't kiss her,She can't be my girlfriend.

That though horiffies me,She Will never be mine,I Could never grow old with her anymore and tell her she's beautifull even with grey hair.

"Son"I looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Yeah"I Said holding back the tears.

"Are you ok,I Feel like your isolated from the world"He said.

"I am fine"I gave him a smile.

_I Am defently not fine._

* * *

**Review,Next Chapter is the wedding Chapter,The chapter you all've been waiting for,I am telling you it's going to be a juicy Chapter,So you better review for a fast update,Cause I already wrote the Chapter,I Just need reviews to update it ;) **


	7. Ending

_**Here It is The Chapter you've been all waiting for.**_

_**TARA.**_

_**The Chapter you've been waiting for**_

_**and It's the last Chapter :(**_

_**I Don't know whether to continue or do a sequel.**_

_**Tell me in a review :)**_

_***Drum Roll***_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW**_

_**OH AND Read the A/N At the End ITS IMPORTANT It has a Suprise!**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov**_

_~Before I fall too fast,Kiss me quick,But make it last,So I can see how badly it will hurt me when you say goodbye~Catch Me~Demi Lovato._

I Sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror,I Was in my Blue Tight Strapless dress,My hair was Curled and My make up was light,I Slipped my feet into my Black heels and Stood up.

"You Look really beautifull"I Said to my mom as She stood infront of the mirror fixing her dress While the make up expert applie some blush to my mom's Cheek.

"So do you honey"She Smiled.

I wore the best smile I could wear,It was my mom's wedding,I Am supposed to be happy,Instead I am Depressed.

"Try to be happy for your mom"Tawni Whispered,I Nodded and got up.I Grabbed my White flowers and walked behind my mom the tail of her dress.

"Go on"My Mom Whispered to me,I Nodded and walked down the aisle slowly to the music.

What I Saw Shocked me,Logan was Standing next to priest and Dylan was Standing as the best man and Chad was behind him.

I Looked behind me and saw Tawni and my mom smiling.

"What's going on"I Moutherd,They didn't answer instead the motioned for me to go forward.

I Stood on the left side and Tawni did the same but behind me,I Avoided Chad's eyes and looked down at the flower's in my hand.

I Took my mom's flowers as She stood in the centre infront of Logan.

"What the F-u-c-k is going on"I Whispered to Tawni.

"You'll know just wait"She said.I Looked at Chad and gave him a what the hell is going on look and He shrugged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen were gathered here today to bring Connie Monroe and Logan Derek together"He said,My mom smiled at me and I gave her a confuse smile.

"Logan Repet after me,Connie as a Symbol of my Love for you,With this Ring I thee wed"Logan repited and slipped the huge ring onto my mom's finger.

"Connie repet after me,Kirs as a Symbol of my Love for you with this ring I thee wed"My mom repited and Slipped the ring onto logans finger.

As Much as I was confues right now,This was the sweetes thing I've ever seen in my life.

"I Know Prounounce you Husband and Wife,Logan you may kiss your bride"Logan Kissed my mom and I smiled.

...

"Ok What's going"I Said Pulling Chad with me and Walking to my mom,Logan and Dylan.

"First you say you wanna marry dylan then you get married to Logan"I Said.

"The truth is,Logan was my Fiancee all along"My mom Smirked.

"What"Chad Croaked.

"I Met Dylan from Logan,I Found out he was Chad's dad,I knew how much you and Chad Loved each other but covered it with hate,So I made a little deal with Dylan,Then Tawni Told me she saw you two kissing and then I told Tawni the plan and we wanted to suprise you both you can finally be together"My mom said.

Chad Unexpectdly pulled me into his arms and kissed me,I Smiled and Kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly,Our Kiss was salty from our tears.I Was Happy,I Was really pulled away and I hugged him tight and he lifted me off the ground and twirled me around.

"I Never wanna be your brother ever"Chad whispered huskily into my ears.I Giggled.

"Is that a Complement?"I Teased.

"I Love you"He whispered against my lips.

"I Love you too Chad,More than you can ever Imagine"He Smiled and Kissed me.

* * *

**REVIEW,There's going to be a Sequel witch I didn't start on yet,But it will be Called Our Love,:) So watch out for that :)Thank you for sticking with me,I Love you guys so much,Serouisley you gave me So much Support.**


End file.
